


Honey Dew

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Kevin Tran, Biting, Breakup, College AU, Cuddling, Dorms, F/M, Food, M/M, No Ages Mentioned, Older Castiel, Omega Donna Hanscum, Omega Samandriel (Supernatural), RA Donna, TA Castiel, do not copy to another site, everyones a college student, heat - Freeform, milk bath, younger Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Samandriel is in heat. He’s uncomfortable, he’s horny, and he just broke up with his Beta boyfriend. Good thing his neighbor knows a hot single Alpha who knows just how to cater to an Omega’s needs.
Relationships: Castiel/Samandriel (Supernatural), Donna Hanscum/Dean Winchester, Samandriel/Kevin Tran
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 5





	Honey Dew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second square off my bingo card. So the square was for Beta/Omega. I thought this would be a cute and fun way of filling the square while also getting to do three rare pairs in one fic. 
> 
> Eternal thanks as always goes to my beta thinkwritexpress-official who is always willing to give my fics a read no matter what ship or world it is.

The steady throbbing of his cock and the trickle of wetness between his ass cheeks woke Samandriel up far earlier than he expected. The fact that he was now alone in his room instead of being assisted by his boyfriend made his foul mood worse. There was a fleeting thought of calling out to said boyfriend to come back in here and fuck this heat out of him, but considering how quickly his heat spiked after the last round, Samandriel rolled over, yanked open his bedside drawer and grabbed his vibrator. 

One orgasm and several wet wipes later, Samandriel made his way out of bed in search of his missing significant other. The search didn’t last long since the long-haired Beta was sitting on the couch with his books opened, scanning over the numerous texts and jotting down notes.

“Kevin, what the fuck? Are you seriously studying right now?”

Kevin Tran looked up with wide eyes, shocked at the angry tone from his usually happy and friendly Omega boyfriend. “You know I have midterms now. I need to study while I have this extension.”

“You have the extension because you’re supposed to be helping me through my heat. That’s what heat leave is, it means you’ve left classes and or work due to your heat or your partner's heat. You know… ME!” Samandriel waved his hands in annoyance. Unfortunately, the movement made his slick leak down the back of his leg.

Kevin eyed the thin wet trail with a scrunched up face. “Seriously, again? Do you really have to be so needy? And so wet? You’re gonna make a puddle, dude.”

“I’m an Omega in heat, asshole. Being wet and horny comes with it. As for being needy, you see snookums, when a person’s needs aren’t being met the body tends to make you want it more, ergo making me needy. Maybe, just maybe, if you were doing what you had promised to do, I wouldn’t be standing here making a puddle on my own damn floor, in my own dorm, with my needs unmet.”

Kevin eyed Samandriel’s rapidly filling cock before he turned back to his textbooks. “I need to study, not waste time trying to keep an erection.”

A growl erupted from Samandriel’s throat, shocking his studious boyfriend, who until today had never even seen the other boy angry. “That’s it. I’m done, you’re done, we’re done. You are a good person Kevin, it’s what attracted me to you to begin with. But right now, you are a bad boyfriend, especially for an Omega, and especially for me. Maybe you can grow up and stop being selfish. but it is not my responsibility to sit around waiting for that day to come. I have too much self respect for that. Get up, get your shit and get out.”

Kevin tried to stop him as Samandriel began throwing the textbooks into Kevin’s backpack, but the Omega already had the front door open and flung the backpack further down the hall. The door across from his opened, but neither boy paid it any mind.

“Wait, come on Sammy, you can’t do this to me. Not right now, please. I can’t go back to my classes now, I’ll fail for sure. If I fail my mom will freak. Do you have any idea how a single Asian mother will react if her only son failed out of college before he even got his Bachelors?”

“I don’t give a shit what you do. It is not my problem, my problem is my leaking ass.”

Donna, the RA across the hall, giggled, interrupting the now ex-lovers. “Kevin, sweetie, you need to go. You’re not allowed in the Omega dorms without an invite and it looks like Dri here has rescinded yours.”

The two Omegas watched as the angry Beta stomped away but made no further pleas or outbursts. Once alone in the hall Donna turned her attention back to her naked neighbor.

“Come on sweetie, let’s get you inside and I’ll make you some nice warm cocoa.”

Inside, Donna went straight to work boiling milk while Samandriel went to change his soiled sheets. He knew he would be dirtying them up again but at least this way he wouldn’t have any lingering scent of the Beta. By the time he was done and came back out, Donna was squeezing chocolate syrup over the pile of mini marshmallows on top of the two steaming mugs.

“Oh my God, that looks amazing.” He rushed over and gratefully took one, sipping it slowly; magically, the tension eased off his shoulders. Between getting rid of Kevin, cleaning up, being surrounded by the calming scent of a familiar Omega, and now the rich and creamy hot cocoa, things were finally getting better.

“It even tastes more amazing than it looks, wow.”

“Oh, you betcha it does. It’s my Nan’s recipe. The secret is vanilla extract and half-and-half. Plus the marshmallows and syrup aren’t too shabby either.” The friendly Omega winked at him.

“I think this just turned my whole day around, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, us ‘mega’s gotta stick together. How’re you holding up?” 

He grinned as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. “Feeling better, took care of myself before the big breakup. Right now I just really need comforting more than a knot, you know?”

She nodded understandingly, “I’m calling an Alpha friend of mine to come look after you. Even if you decide to not use a knot he can look after you. Don’t worry he’s a safe Alpha and a real cutie. He’s best friends with my boyfriend and used to look after me when Dean was out of town.”

Samandriel bit his lower lip as he weighed his choices. He had knot toys if he wanted to get off sexually, but having someone who knew how to cater to his inner Omega, especially after a breakup, would be comforting in a way a battery operated toy couldn’t be. Plus, if the Alpha had Donna vouching for him, Samandriel had no reason to doubt him.

****

Having passed out after another well-deserved orgasm courtesy of his favorite knot toy, Samandriel found himself alone in his private dorm suite again and it was only upon remembering that Donna’s Alpha friend was coming over that Dri bothered to throw on a short robe. He would rather stay nude and protect his clothes from his slick, but it was bad form to greet an Alpha naked, especially if you didn’t want them to sexually help you through your heat. He followed the sounds of conversation to his front door and opened it to find Donna standing next to her boyfriend Dean and an unknown Alpha.

Samandriel couldn’t help staring at the tall, gorgeous man. He was taller than Dri, but still a few inches shorter than Dean. With dark, tousled, black hair, piercing blue eyes, soft chapped pink lips and jean clad, muscular thighs that looked like tree trunks. 

“Hey Dri, so glad you’re up. Cas, this is my friend and neighbor Samandriel Seraphine. Dri, this is my Alpha friend I told you about, Castiel Novak. Dean decided to walk Cas over so we know it’s him and then walk me to class.” Donna introduced them.

Samandriel barely listened to her, his attention solely on the older Alpha before him. Castiel gave Dri a friendly smile; the Alpha’s clean and calming scent of honey and fresh morning dew was making him slick again. Both Alpha’s nostrils flared as Samandriel blushed a deep red.

Dean quickly turned his head towards Donna to smell the top of her blonde head as he held both hands behind his back. Samandriel expected as much from the other Alpha, as he had always been respectful and holding his hands away was a clear sign that he didn’t intend to endanger the younger Omega. 

Castiel on the other hand, laid his head to the side, resting it on his shoulder, his long, muscular arms bared forward and hands splayed open; he was exposing himself completely to Samandriel. Seeing an older, stronger Alpha submit himself to Dri in such a way thrilled his inner Omega. Samandriel knew the hallway was rapidly filling with the scent of horny and pleased Omega, but he didn’t care. He leaned up on his toes and sniffed along the exposed neck of the handsome Alpha. He purred contentedly and was only brought back from the pleasing haze of lust and safety by Donna’s giggles.

“Well you two seem to be getting along. I gotta get to class. Don’t worry sweetie, Cas here will take great care a’ya.”

Dean gave the pair a flirty wink, “have fun you two. If you need me to drive back for anything, gimme a call.”

“I actually don’t have your number.” 

“Here, take my phone. I’ve already turned off the password protection so you can use it whenever you need to.”

Samandriel stared at his handsome Alpha. His voice was deep and seductive, like a thunderstorm on the beach, beautiful but a raw, natural power.

“Your phone?”

“Yes, for your peace of mind. This way you can call Dean whenever you feel the need but also you never have to wonder if your privacy is being respected or if you have my full attention.”

“See, a regular Prince Charming. You’re in good hands little ‘mega.”

Samandriel rolled his eyes at the green-eyed Alpha but still accepted the phone as they all said their goodbyes. Inside, Samandriel gave the other man a quick tour of the space, keenly aware of how close they were and how well Cas’ scent fit into his suite. He eyed the duffel bag in Castiel's hand but chose not to ask directly.

“I’m afraid you might not have a lot of available free time to catch-up on classwork. My heat just started early this morning so… I mean, I don’t know if I’m okay with us doing anything physical but I’ll still want some comfort.”

Castiel's answering smile made the butterflies in Dri’s stomach do backflips. “These aren’t my books, my sweet Omega, these are items I thought might help me in my aim to cherish and pamper you.”

Samandriel could feel his cheeks flushing but didn’t know if it was due to the Alpha’s words, the deep, concentrated look in those royal blue eyes, or the slick running down the back of his legs. 

Most likely all three.

The Alpha stepped up to him and rubbed the back of Dri’s neck with a large warm hand. “Go into your room and pick out a comfortable pair of slick proof underwear. When you have it meet me in the bathroom where I’ll be preparing your bath.”

Samandriel nodded and rushed off to his room, his inner Omega excited to show the Alpha his willingness to submit to his authority. He picked out a pair of black boxer shorts and slid a new leak proof pad into them before heading back to the bathroom. He stopped at the door, his eyes taking in the wonderful sight of the Alpha kneeled down in front of the bathtub, his bare forearms wet checking the water and stirring around something he poured in from an ivory colored bottle.

Samandrial’s whimper alerted Castiel to his presence. “It’s a milk and honey bath. It’ll relax you, and your heat symptoms will subside as I wash you.”

“You’re washing me?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

His inner Omega nearly panicked, clawing itself forward. “No, no, I do. Thank you.”

Castiel smiled fondly at him before taking the shorts out of Dri’s hands. Deciding to show off, Samandriel dropped his robe, letting it pool at his feet. He preened, watching the Alpha’s hungry eyes before comforting hands guided him into the tub. The water was pleasantly warm without being too hot; his body was heated enough. 

Samandriel closed his eyes as Castiel poured water over his hair. The scent of honey was magnified in the small space, lulling the Omega into a comfortable haze. Samandriel didn’t know if he believed in the rejuvenating powers of a milk bath, but he certainly felt cherished being bathed head to toe by a handsome Alpha. 

“How are you feeling, sweet Omega?”

Samandriel’s eyes were too heavy to open. Somewhere along his bath Cas had placed a rolled up towel behind his head. The Alpha’s hands were just finishing washing Dri’s feet, but the Omega was too comfortable to do more than turn his head toward the gravelly voice. He tried to open his mouth to answer, but instead of words, a relaxed purr escaped his lips.

The Alpha let out a deep chuckle, “I’m going to go into the kitchen and make our dinner. Before I go, I’m going to add tea leaves to your bath that I picked out from my private garden before coming here. Your only job right now is to relax and enjoy yourself.”

Strong fingers carded through Samandriel’s wet hair. “Can you do this for me, my darling Omega?”

Samandriel’s only response was a deeper and louder purr. Castiel's hands continued to card through his hair as the scent of tea leaves and pleased Alpha filled the room.

“You’re doing so well, such a wonderful Omega.” The Alpha placed a kiss on Dri’s forehead before exiting the room. 

Samandriel laid there as his Omega side preened at the compliment. He let himself drift away in the warm water until his Omega brain stepped back and allowed Samandriel’s human instincts to take control again. The purring he had been doing stopped abruptly and the jarring silence snapped him out of his nap. The smell of rich food and cooked meat was the push he needed to finally get out of the bath, dry himself, and slide on the boxer briefs. 

Castiel grinned upon seeing Samandriel walking into the small kitchen and taking his seat at the counter. “Just in time, I just plated it.”

A bowl of beef, potatoes, carrots, large bay leaves and sliced avocados sat on a bed of steaming white rice. He used the offered fork and moaned appreciatively at the explosive taste. 

“Wow, I’ve never had beef stew taste so flavorful before.”

“That’s because it's  _ carne guisada. _ My younger brother learned the recipe when he lived in Puerto Rico. Eat up, there’s plenty more, and besides, you need to replenish yourself. Even if your heat hasn’t peaked yet, it has still taken a lot out of you.”

“You sure know a lot about Omegas. And don’t think I didn’t catch how you totally worked my Omega over to get me to do what you wanted.” Samandriel pointed his fork at the other man, who looked back at him without even an ounce of shame.

“You and your Omega have been through a lot today. It meant a lot to me - and my Alpha - that we were able to look after you and make you feel good. Your Omega deserved to be praised for that.”

Samandriel hoped the heat in his cheeks could be blamed on the steaming food. Regardless, Castiel didn’t mention it; instead both of them ate in comfortable silence until their bowls were nearly empty.

“So, you mentioned a brother. How many siblings do you have?”

Castiel looked up from his bowl and met Dri’s eyes. “There’s 6 of us in total.”

“Wow, must have been a full house growing up.”

Castiel’s face didn’t move but his eyes seemed to light up, “oh yes. We were always in each other’s way and getting into trouble. Drove my parents mad but I don’t think they ever regretted it. It was loud, but there was a lot of love in our home.”

“So why live with Dean? If you don’t mind me asking. And, what was it Donna said in the hall, he brought you to make sure it was you?”

Castiel pushed his empty bowl to the side and clasped his hands in front of him. “Both questions could actually be answered together. You see, me and my brothers are sextuplets.”

Samandriel couldn’t help imagining being surrounded by six versions of the handsome man before him. While he wasn’t interested in orgies, he could certainly see the appeal when the participants were mirror images of Castiel.

“Two of my brothers, one older and a younger one who gave me this recipe, like to pretend to be me and cause mischief. Unfortunately, helping a beautiful Omega through his heat while pretending to be me is just the sort of thing Lucí would do. Dean grew up next door to us and has always been the only one able to tell us apart, so he wanted to make sure Luci didn’t try and come here pretending to be me.”

“Your parents named one of you Lucy? No wonder the guy is warped.”

A grin split over Castiel’s face, making his eyes light up in humor. “Lucifer actually.”

“Holy fuck!”

“Yes, and he makes it a point to live up to his namesake.”

“Okay, that’s…. yeah, there’s no way to make calling your kid the Devil sound like a good thing, that kid was fucked from day one.”

“It was supposed to be a beautiful moment. but my mother - at the time - had been quite religious, born again you understand, and it became a competition. My father and her were supposed to take turns naming us but she asked that it be names from the Bible, something holy. Well my father filled out the first paperwork on my eldest brother James.”

“The King James Bible?”

“Yes, exactly. My father wasn’t religious and didn’t read scripture or care for organized religion, but he tried. My mother took the next sheet and wrote Lucifer. My father was livid, how dare she name a child after Satan. She didn’t want a plain Angelic name like Michael or Gabriel; everyone has those names.”

Samandriel conceded to the truth of that statement. He had a cousin named Michael, an ex, and he was pretty sure that was Dean’s middle name.

“What did your father do?” Dri asked, enthralled with the story as he left his bowl.

“Well, what else could he do? He grabbed the next sheet and wrote Steve.”

“Naturally.”

Both men chuckled before Castiel took the bowls to the sink. “Then my mother took the next and wrote Castiel, the Angel Of Thursday, Dad wrote Misha for the fifth - Misha’s the one who gave me this recipe - and Mother chose Emmanuel for the last.”

“Wow, I mean, I always thought it was weird to have all the kids named the same or variations of the same name but like… wow.”

“Yes, but you can’t deny it makes for a good story. What about you, any siblings?”

Samandriel shook his head, “Only child. I was the oopsie baby. My parents were older and had assumed they couldn’t have children. They were quite shocked at the news, but they really did great with me.”

“Are they still around?”

“Oh yeah, they live in a retirement community in Boca.”

“Your scent is getting stronger. What can I do to help?”

“Cuddle?” Samandriel asked, unsure of how the Alpha would respond to them being pressed together as Dri’s heat continued.

Castiel moved to the couch, lifting his arm in offering. Samandriel gladly made his way over and tucked himself close to the older man’s side. With Dri’s head on his shoulder, Castiel wrapped an arm around the half-naked man, offering him comfort. Castiel found a nature documentary on the TV, and Samandriel wasn’t interested in hearing about marine life so he pressed himself closer to the Alpha’s side, taking in the scent of honey and morning dew that made him envision long walks at dawn in empty meadows.

As another set of commercial breaks came on, Samandriel could feel the cramps starting up as slick dribbled out of him and onto the pad; he knew his scent was ripening. He hoped Castiel didn’t find his heat scent cloying like most other Omegas, but he couldn’t force himself away from the muscular body against him.

He tilted his chin, letting his nose sniff along the tan neck before him. Castiel's eyes were glued to the screen and if not for the imperceivable tilt of the Alpha’s head giving Samandriel more of his neck, the Omega would have been sure Cas wasn’t paying attention at all.

Samandriel placed his nose directly on the Alpha’s scent gland, letting out a pleasured purr at the intoxicating smell. Castiel's large hand slid off around Dri’s shoulders, down his bare back, before stopping at the waistband of his boxer briefs. When the Alpha didn’t attempt to move again, Samandriel gave a frustrated growl, nipping lightly at his neck.

Finally the strong, warm hand of the Alpha slid into his briefs, the long fingers gripping Samandriel’s soft flesh, spreading his cheeks as much as he could. Dri licked along the tan neck, mouthing at the quickening pulse point as a thick digit circled his hole.

Samandriel’s purring ramped up, the sound vibrating from his chest to Castiel's side. The Alpha's eyes were still on the tv but Dri didn’t care, not when that long, thick digit was thrusting in and out, stretching him, preparing him for the second finger that was already pressed against his leaking hole.

“Please, please please please.”

Castiel pushed both fingers in, making Samandriel cry out as he tried to push back against the intrusion, wanting it even deeper. Castiel rotates his wrist, his fingers searching for the bundle of nerves that would make the Omega cry out in ecstasy.

Samandriel threw one leg over the Alpha’s lap. His back arched as Castiel finally reached the nub and rubbed his fingers over it. The Omega aimed away from the mating area before he bit down on Cas’ neck as he unraveled, his hard, leaking cock shooting ropes of come into his briefs as his hole squelched against the fingers still fucking into him. 

Samandriel could hear whining and a quiet, comforting shushing sound. He opened his eyes and realized the whining was coming from him and the shushing was Castiel. He quickly shut his mouth but Cas just looked down at him fondly.

“You did wonderfully.”

Samandriel fought back the blush, “shut up.”

“Make me.” Castiel raised a dark brow in challenge and Samandriel gladly placed his mouth on the pink chapped lips.

The two held each other close as their lips and tongues collided, teeth nipping at plush lips any time either of them moved too far out of their shared space.

“Can I keep you?”

Castiel gave him a blinding smile, “I’d like nothing more.”

“Okay, Good. And, you know this isn’t the heat talking? I really like you and I wanna get to know you more.”

“I’m well aware that Omegas don’t become mindlessly knot hungry during their heat. I want to get to know you as well Samandriel, and once your heat ends I’d very much like to take you out on a proper date. Schedule permitting, what with midterms and all.”

“Shit, midterms. I hadn’t even thought about messaging Kevin’s professors to cancel his heat assistance leave, but I guess I’ll have to do that so your absence can be excused.”

“Not necessarily. If you want to cancel your ex’s leave that’s fine, but I took my exams already. I'm a TA for Professor Cain so once your heat ends I’ll have to help grade other people’s exams. Due to me being the one to help my youngest brother and emergencies for my friends, I have heat assistance leave too, and it’s confidential.”

“Your brother?”

“Emmanuel is an Omega, Steve is a Beta, and the rest of us are Alphas.”

“No wonder why you’re so good at spoiling Omegas.” Samandriel cuddled close, tucking his head under Cas’ chin.

“I’m an Alpha. It's in my nature to look after people and care for my pack. You’re the only one outside of a steady relationship I’ve ever touched sexually during heat though.”

“Does that mean no knot?” Samandriel pouted.

“Not mine for now, but I’ll happily fuck you with your toy.”

Samandriel jumped off the Alpha’s lap, grabbed his hand, and yanked him towards the bedroom. This was going to be his best heat ever! At least until the next one where his blue-eyed Alpha boyfriend would knot him on every surface. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you all liked it. If you read this through please give a kudos and if there’s a ship you like in this fic or something in here that you found interesting and want me to write more of please let me know.
> 
> There’s still more bingo squares left so if you enjoy the worlds and relationships I’m building hit subscribe so you don’t miss out. And for certain stories that might have sequels those I’ll add as a second chapter attached to the first chapter.


End file.
